We propose to investigate the following aspects of cannabinoid chemistry: 1. The formation of cannabinol as a major delta 1-THC metabolite. We shall investigate its appearance in blood and brain. The possible existence of in vivo isotope effects and the possible existence of short lived metabolites in body fluids will be investigated. 2. Cannabinoid acids - major terminal metabolites of cannabinoids. The synthesis of the THC metabolite 2", 3", 4", 5"- tetranorcannabinol-1"-oic acid and its amide and glucoronic acid conjugates will be undertaken. The same conjugates of delta 6-THC-7- oic, and possibly of other acids, will be prepared. 3. Synthesis of 7- OH-delta 1-THC. Two new synthetic routes will be investigated. Further work on the microbiological oxidation of delta 1-THC will be undertaken. 4. Water-soluble cannabinoids. A new group of such compounds will be prepared. 5. The chemical basis of the Duquenois-Negm reaction will be investigated.